contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia
Lucia (pronounced "Lusha") is a female cyborg super soldier that was designed by Dr. Geo Mandrake and created by using alien DNA. She is a character that appeared in Contra: Shattered Soldier as the partner of Bill Rizer and also one of the stage bosses in Neo Contra. She was designed by Yohei Kiyohara. ''Contra: Shattered Soldier Lucia is a playable character. She is the partner of Bill Rizer, who was guilty of killing eighty percent of the Earth´s population and the ``murder´´ of his partner, Lance Bean. Neo Contra Lucia appears as a stage boss. She is also first presented under the alias Pheromone Contra. Contra 4 She appears in Contra 4 as a secret character. Strategy Ironman No. 48 / Pheromone Contra Lucia, aka Pheromone Contra, is arguably the hardest boss of the first four stages and will require you to dodge more than you have with any of the previous mission-end enemies, making her the most dangerous threat to your S rank yet. The giant 'Zone of the Enders'-style mech in the background is essentially indestructible and only has a standard mortar attack. Its real purpose is to supercharge Lucia with one of two types of elements. When bestowed with red energy Lucia slams into the middle of the arena emitting a huge circle of fire outwards. She will then either spin a large ring of fire along the ground at you, like a yo-yo or send three sparks after you, which chase you along the ground. If given blue energy she will initially charge at you, along with four decoys of her. All five of them look exactly alike and any of them could be the real Lucia. The good news is the images disappear right after she lands. Once the images are gone she will either continue to charge at you or stand still and kick several energy balls at you. You can tell when Lucia is about to be recharged by the mech because she will return to the middle of the platform and super jump. If you see a red fireball come from the mech move to the edge of the platform because a wave of fire is coming. Here two red attacks can be avoided by simply keeping your distance and continually moving. Should the mech emit a blue energy ball stand still until you see the images dive at you. Chances are they will miss, but if one is about to collide with you, move a short distance to the side. Once she stops line up your shot with the real one, but keep your distance. Her blue attacks are much harder to avoid if you are close to her. The mortar fire from the mech comes infrequently and you can see the crosshairs where it will hit, so just avoid it like you always do. Lucia is the only one that can be hit, so just ignore the mech. The best time to hit her is right after she gets re-energized by the mech because she pauses for a second after she hits the ground again. Heavy weapons are your best bet as usual, though slow ones can be hard to use since she moves quickly. At the very beginning of the fight she walks slowly towards the center before attacking. Use this opportunity to hit her several times. The Katana can be useful, however it will still take numerous hits with it to defeat her. After she hits the ground run up to her and hit her once or twice, then get away from her. No matter what attack she uses, if you are next to her you will almost definitely get killed. Gallery Lucia contra ss.png|Lucia, as illustrated by Ashley Wood. Lucia ostcover.png|Lucia graces the cover of the ''Contra: Shattered Soldier soundtrack. Lucia ostliner.png|Lucia, from the tray liner of the Shattered Soldier soundtrack. Lucia ostinside.png|Lucia sits in this art piece from the Shattered Soldier soundtrack. Pheromonecontra design.png|Pheromone Contra's character design, Neo Contra. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Bosses in Neo Contra Category:Neo Contra (organization) Category:Neo Contra Category:Robots Category:Female